The World Health Organization (WHO) will develop and submit research protocols for the following: for obtaining epidemiological data on the prevalence and incidence of visual impairment and blindness in areas where preliminary assessments have already been carried out; for programs to apply existing technology to control blindness and visual impairment in selected countries; and on ways to stimulate programs of research on blinding eye diseases for which there are no known satisfactory treatments. The WHO will implement those protocols approved by the National Eye Institute and the WHO Programme Advisory Group for the Prevention of Blindness.